User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/2 Year Wiki Anniversary
Well it's officially the 4th October here and it's technically my Wiki birthday/anniversary so here goes. Thank you for 2 years, it's been hard but it's also been great. List of stuff I've accomplished * Finally got onto chat (thanks to Aria) * Met a ton of new and cool people (list below) * Gained five victors and one escapee * Became chat mod * Responsible for the creation of some ships (oops) * 10,000 edits (now for the next 10,000). People * Aria - We have had so many moments on chat, but I'll always remember you coaxing me into chat in the first place (:')), being robotified by you to go after people on chat and our moments on CaH (and I would insert a certain type of joke here but you'd probably kill me or robotify me again so...) * Connor - Your questions whenever we played Paranoia xD Half of me loved it, half of me pondered what was going on inside your mind. * Caitlin - I still think you're very sweet and kawaii, despite CaH ^-^ * Max - Fellow GoT fan B) And we're both British so together with Cait, we British people are unstoppable. * Tyler - I like how you're good with advice and how you're willing to talk to me whenever I feel miserable, so thanks for that. It means a lot to me. I'm also surprised at how well I've done on your Lunaii competitions xD * Justin - I'm surprised how I placed 3rd on your version of TWL. To be honest, I thought I'd be out at the first round because I didn't think I knew you well enough but now I know (cx). * Blake - Emilia showed me the picture of the comparison between Skyrim and Game of Thrones and it made me pretty curious. And I'll always know you as one of the people I first met when I joined and how we were going to collaborate for a Games but it never worked out in the end. But oh well, at least it was nice to have had the idea (MyWorld did leave though so that might have been a factor as to why it didn't work out). * Erlend - I remember when you hosted The Rejuvenation Games. It amazed me how people voted for Katarina when I was up against well-known tributes. And then when I came back from a brief period of inactivity, you welcomed me back and told me who was up against who in the Games. Now I know that nowadays we both like GoT. * Eli - Three words: The Drowning Games. To be honest, those Games are one of the best Games I've submitted tributes into. I appreciate you reviving Jayda B) Also, I remember when we allied with each other for the RP Games, despite you attacking me at the beginning. But then I took over your role as antagonist. That was fun xD (And then there's the rest of those moments such as us being shipped together because of Aria (cx) and The Collaboration Games which I'll try and make sure to update). * Emilia - I like how we both have a like for Merlin in common and how you appreciated Gauis because of his name :3 Gauis was actually an intended misspelling of Gaius. And I still appreciate you nominating me for admin. Since you called me awesome, I'm gonna call you awesome in return. * Marina - Like Blake, you were one of the first people I met on the Wiki and you were one of my first Wiki friends. It's nice to know that we've had a long history of knowing each other. * Kekai - You're one of the coolest users here in my opinion. * Aidan - You're really sweet like Cait. Still adding more people later. Goals * Try and get my tribute tiers finished. * See if I do get my goal of 14 victors (got 5 so far) * Aim for 20,000 edits. * Complete Era of Midnight * Finally finish my Wiki. Category:Blog posts